


Like fallin' from grace.

by skiwalkers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Crushes, FLUFF FLUFF & FLUFF, Flirting, M/M, No angst at all, jack drake isn't, just two teenage boys trying to deal with their feelings, luckily they have best friends in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiwalkers/pseuds/skiwalkers
Summary: Six times that night, Tim Drake was wrong.





	Like fallin' from grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, first things first: hello, my fellow jaytim shiper, to my very first fanfic! Yes, this is my first time publishing something here and my first fanfic ever *duh*, so I already want to apologize for any typos, mistakes or anything that isn't working. Lemme know if there's anything I can improve or just any heads up in general. Oh, and english isn't my first language either so... yeah, I am a big mess but I am trying because Jason & Tim deserved it.
> 
> As for the fic, I had this idea when my cousin told me about his first time playing truth or dare and i had to make my scenario with these characters. I will probably bring more content to this universe soon.
> 
> And the boys are sixteen (16) in this. Dick, Kori and Cass are a bit older, but they all still in high school. 
> 
> I already rambled too much, sorry for taking your time, geez... Enjoy the reading and feel free to contact me, yay!

It wasn't the first time that Tim Drake was dragged to a party by his so called  _friends_. Yes, he would do anything in the world for Bart Allen and Conner Kent  **—**  the two boys were basically the family he chose, but that didn't mean that he had to enjoy doing it, especially when it came to getting out of his comfort zone.

Tim's restless behavior was quite obvious to anyone who looked at him, trying to act  _cool_  about it wasn't exactly working so he decide to stay as close as possible to his best friends and that meant  having to interact with people that were not exactly part of your social niche. Although everyone in their School knew that Conner was Tim's best friend, it didn't prevent others from doing their utmost to get into Conner's grace and get a few seconds of his attention.

Of course, Tim couldn't blame them, Conner was an incredible and wonderful person who possessed some kind of magnetism that attracted those around him and Tim knew he couldn't monopolize his best friend in all the time. Yes, the world didn't deserve Conner Kent, but Conner Kent surely deserved the world.

And, of course, there was Bart. Bartholomew Allen II and his way to make even the most ordinary things in life have some sort of special appeal, the way he could make Tim laugh with only a few words and make everything feel better just being there  **—** and God knows that with what was happening at Tim's home, he needed that.

The thing is, Tim Drake didn't considered himself worthy of having two of the best people on the planet by his side, so he's always trying his best to keep them close and that and includes going to parties that initially he wouldn't even know the date or where they would happen.

But this time, _this damn time_ , things were particularly more complicated, so complicated that if he knew he was going to party at the Wayne's Mansion, he would certainly have invented some excuse involving too much homework or something that involved his parents' frequent neglecting behavior, but his best friends chose to keep him in the dark about that information and there Tim was, looking like a stupid fish out of the sea, trying to not freak out while faking smiles to those that kept doing small talk. _Gosh, he hated small talk_. 

Luckily for him, all the other party guests were too entertained in their own realities to heed the fact that Tim was there, waiting for the perfect moment to finally leave. Well, that's what he thought. And damn, he was wrong.

"Timothy." A voice that came out of nowhere suddely spoke too close to his ear. He wasn't pround to admit that he was totally caught out of guard by someone being so close. "You look like you're just a breath away to have a nervous breakdown at any moment if you don't relax and we would have to call 911 and that would certainly ruin the party." Where the hell did Jason Todd came from? "So, please, _please_ , keep thinking whatever you're thinking so you we can end this already." Tim wasn't looking at Jason, but he for sure could feel the grin is his face. 

A few seconds away from Conner and Bart. Only a few seconds. It only took a few seconds and the main reason why Tim didn't want stay at that party was on right by his side, talking to him as if they were old friends or something like that.

 "I...I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, and it was quite obvious in his tone that he Jason was right and now everything was getting worst with the older boy only being there. "I'm having a really nice time. Thanks for the invitation." When he did became such a bad liar?

"Bullshit. You hate this as much as I do. And, trust me, is about to get worst." And Tim was just about to ask how could the situation get worst, but Jason was faster. "And I didn't invited you, that's on Dickie." The older adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Yeah, Tim must have known better. Dick Grayson-Wayne was the Golden Boy, almost like an older and improved version of Conner, the ultimate goal of most students and even some teachers.

"Well, in that case, I must go and thank him for that. Now, if you excuse me..." He articulated, not even giving the other boy a chance to respond before he's leaving, pretending to be looking for Wayne's older heir.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." That's all Jason said and Tim cursed himself and Jason Todd. Ever since the incident, Tim hated Jason Todd and his ability to wreck the walls Tim built with only a few words. Hated his voice for making his body shiver and his heart beat fast. But mostly, hated himself for not being over the boy that broke his heart.

**—**

The midnight time was approaching when the party started to die. Most of the teen and the other kids were finally getting home, only a small group staying at the Manor and Tim was already exhausted. His face ached from all the smiles and he saw a headache approaching on the horizon, his whole range of subjects with whom he could talk to people he barely knew was completely over.

But fortunately he managed to stay away of Jason for the rest of the night and that Tim could call a victory. It didn't took long before tim realise that he was wrong for the second time in the night.

"Well, folks. Now that all those losers are gone, now it's time to get the real party started." Roy Harper said with a wicked grin. "Truth or Dare!" He screamed, getting an empty bottle of soda while waving his arms so everyone could approach the small cicle he quickly made it. 

And although some of them were hesitant, little by little, everyone was approaching. Curious glances stared at Roy, who was already sitting on the floor, the beautiful Kori Anders at his side, a smile on her face, visibly excited by the game they were about to play.

Tim was sure hw saw Cassandra Cain roll her eyes, but smile and give in to Stephanie Brown's silent request, the blonde pulling the older girl gently into the circle in which now Duke Thomas was also sitting. 

And then, with a quick glance, he saw Jason joining the others, sitting on the couch, clearly disinterested in what was happening.

"Dude, come on." Conner took Tim out of his own mind, his cheeks getting pink as soon as he saw that Jason noticed that Tim was watching him. "Just a fwe rounds and then we can leave. I'll give you a ride home." Conner was the only one among the three friends that actually could drive.

"Come on, Timmy!" Bart was already getting Tim's arm and pulling him to the others.

"Boys, stop. You know that's not Timothy's thing." Jason scoffed, watching Tim with a defiant look on his face, as if he knew what was in his mind.

"Fuck off, Todd." That's all he growled before joining the others, listening to some excited fuss coming from Roy and Kori, already regretting his decision.

"That's what I like to hear, Timmy!" The readhead boy said. "So...who wants to go first?"

A few more hesitant glances until Conner came out of his inertia and turned the bottle, which spun for a few seconds before stopping pointing at Stephanie.

"Oh, and one of the rules is that if two people choose Truth, the next person should make a Challenge!" Kori said before Conner and Tim could feel the heavy looks thrown at her, who only answered with a smile. 

 "Fair enough, I guess...Okay, blondie. What is it gonna be? Truth or dare?" Conner asked with defiant look on his face and Tim had to admit, that was was fun to watch.

"Truth, Farm Boy." She said with the same defiant look.

Conner was silent for a few moments before smirking at Stephanie. _Oh no_ , Tim knew something dark was coming and they would have to face her fury later.

"Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" Well, Tim wasn't expecting that. 

"Yes, she does." It was Cass who answered before Steph and everyone started to look at her. "It's adorable."

And no one knew exactly how to react to that until everyone was laughing, waiting for Stephanie to confirm or deny what her girlfriend had just said.

"Damn, Cass! Well, yes. I do sleep with a stuffed animal, it has personal value, okay? You guys can't judge me."

"What animal is it?" Bart asked, or tried. He was still laughing.

"Not your turn, Allen!" Steph warned him. "Now is my turn to spin this." She  cheered as she positioned herself to turn the bottle, which spun for a few seconds longer than it did with Conner. "Truth or dare, K.?"

"I'll go with truth this time." And everyone but Steph felt tense. Next person would have to go with challenge.

"Okay, hm...Who's the hottest person in this house?"

"In this house? Dick." Kori answered without any sign of hesitation on her voice.

"He's not even playing the game!" Roy hissed as he saw the agreeing faces. 

"So what? She asked and I quote ' _hottest person in the house_ '." Kori shrugged, rolling her eyes at a very jealous Roy. "Plus, we all know is true. It's hard to resist a Wayne boy. Ask Timothy!"

That caught Tim off guard. Suddenly, he began to feel a heat on his face and knew that his cheeks were probably furiously blushing. Not knowing how to react, Tim just looked away, biting his lower lip without making eye contact with anyone in the room, but aware that all eyes were on him, especially the blue-green onesthat made his heart beat faster. Why did his body insist on betraying him that way?

"Wow." Someone was finally speaking and Tim couldn't be more thankful to whoever that person was. "Let's get going before this gets even more awkward." Bart paused a little bit and Tim mouthed him a soft thank you. "Kori, your turn." 

And as the older redhead was about to turn the bottle, Tim allowed himself to stare at the youngest of Bruce Wayne's children. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to admire the face of that one person used to be the main reason of his dreams. It was when a shock of reality took him out of his personal reverie and Jason's eyes were focused on his. Tim could hear the voices around him, but he did not understand any of them, just focused on the almost gentle way Jason was staring at him, his warm voice bringing him back to the game. "Tim, is pointing to you."

"Shit, sorry. Hm..." He hesitaded, finally looking at Kori. "I want... Dare, I guess."

"It's not like you have a choice..." Kori cleared her throat, thinking about her next words carefully. "But, I dare you to stay for the next four rounds locked in the closet. And no turning the lights on. With the person of the next round. So it will be a surprise to you!"

"Fine, but who's gonna spun it?" Tim was already getting up and heading to the closet.

"I will." It did not take him many seconds to recognize Jason's deep voice. "It's not like I had my turn anyway."

And as much as Tim would not admit it, it had really hurt. It was like a confirmation that Jason wanted the maximum distance from him. Of course, all his behavior during the night was a cruel way of playing with Tim's feelings. Typical. Adn yet, still made the ache in his chest more intense.

"Whatever." Tim sighed, closing the door behind him and trying to fit into the comfortable limit.

It was dark, cold, and uncomfortable, but being confined to that comfortable closet was better than being in the living room with everyone else. It was almost embarrassing, but being all alone he could think. At least until the other person arrived. Luckily he knew he could count on Conner and Bart to volunteer to stay with him even if they weren't the chosen ones, so he ended up waiting for one of the two friends.

He had a little more than a minute to enjoy the solitude, soon hearing the sound of the door knob being pulled. Tim turned around a little, just enough to give more space to the incoming person, turning to the shelves of the closet as he looked at them curiously, not paying much attention to the one entering.

"What you think is Bruce Wayne's secret collection? Stamps? Old books? Maybe bodies..."

"Nah. He too busy for that. Alfred, tho... You might be surprised at what he can hide, Babybird."

And Tim Drake was wrong for the third time in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was something! Hope you guys enjoyed & feel free to comment and/or leave kuddos. See you next week, folks!


End file.
